21'st century breakdown
by Bakukirby27
Summary: i'll make the rest later.


**Will be explained in the end.**

Today was just like any normal day in Elmore junior high. the halls we're crowded. children were talking and walking. and of course, tina was bulling. today. everything was so normal.

_Normal_, they will never see again.

Gumball and Darwin were walking down the halls, as usual. just talking about girlfriends.

"I feel me and Rachel don't talk as much as we should." Darwin said, opening his locker and shoving some books inside. "Well...if you wanna be her boyfriend, you gotta make yourself..." gumball said standing in front of him.

"_Irresistible._" he said with a sly tone in his voice. Darwin was both skeptical, and confused. and just tilted his head to the side. "...ugh! let me show you!" gumball said, and as if on cue, penny walked right up to them. with a friendly smile on her face.

"_hey babe._" gumball said in a sexy tone. standing in with his arms on a locker, and his hips arching. but penny just walked by them without even noticing them. gumball blinked for a second. did she really just ignore him?

"W-what just..." "yeah. Your really _Irresistible._" Darwin said doing a little dance. "oh, shut up. C'mon." gumball said, grabbing his fin and running down the halls.

it wasn't long before they found penny. and to their surprise. everyone else. standing at a window. gumball walked up to penny and poked her shoulder. "um...penny? what's going on?" "...Oh! gumball!" she said snapping around and hugging him. heats started to leak out of his eyes. to which, Darwin pulled a bucket next to him. "You gotta see this. Two new students just got off the school bus." she said in excitement. gumball and Darwin pushed passed some students just to get a good view.

their they stood, 2 wolves. just standing there. not moving an inch with their backs turned. one was a guy. he had black jeans with holes all over it. he had one earring on his left ear. tall black boots. and had black spiky hair. and to top it all off, he had a leather jacket. looked like a real one. and on the back, it reads "Jingle Town USA"

the second one was female. had long black hair with red stripes. probably died it. a little bow tie with a skull. red shoes. a dark red skirt that went down to her thighs. short socks. and like the one next to her. had an earring on her right ear. and a leather jacket that also read "Jingle Town USA" plus a bandanna around her neck. they couldn't see what was on it. but they could see Red, blue and white.

they just stood there for five minuets. till they turned around. the boy had dark red eyes. and looked like he used a lot of eyeliner. the girl had blue eyes. with a tiny scar on her cheek. they stood there. staring at everyone staring at them. they looked at each other before stepping a few feet forward. everyone's eyes on them. waiting for their next move. they both reached in their jackets and pulled out something. no idea what it was. they put their fist on their chest, looked up high at the partly cloudy blue sky, with the bright sun,

and the boy started singing.

_Sing us a song of the century_  
_That's louder than bombs and eternity_  
_The era of static and contraband_  
_That's leading us to the promised land_

the girl started next.

_Tell us a story that's by candlelight_  
_Waging a war and losing the fight_

they then, both sung at the same time.

_They're playing the song of the century_  
_Of panic and promise and prosperity_

No one in the school had a clue why they were singing. not even the staff. who, came by not too long ago.

_Tell me a story into that goodnight_  
_Sing us a song for me~_

they both walked in the school. everyone steeped out of their way. walking down the halls, they turned around and stared at everyone with a blank expression on their face. everyone waiting to see if they say anything. after what seemed like years the boy spoke up.

"...the fuck you looking at?" he said. everyone jaw dropped at that. the girl whispered something in his ear. he nodded.

"...i'm christian." he said holding his hand in the air.

"and i'm Gloria." she said. waving politely. everyone just stood there. still taken back by this so called christian's comment. she rolled her eyes and said "can't you go one day without swearing?" she said tugging his arm.

"Can't you go one day without bitching to me about the way i act?"

"can't you buy your own makeup?" she said giggling.

"you want me to go back to jingle town?" he said in a serious tone.

"Man! the moment you step back in there, you'll be crying your eyes out!" she claimed.

"...i-"

"that's what i thought." she said. giggling even more.

"...You still here?" christian said to everyone. they all gasped and walked away.

"i knew i should have stayed in bed." christian said walking away.

"What bed?" Gloria asked running up to christian.

**A/N that's all your getting for now. believe me when i say there's a LOT more to this chapter. so think if this as a trailer for a story i WILL do Later. for now. gotta make something else for another story... well actually two. but you will see the full story that will spawn 18-24 chapters. why that is will be explained in a moment if you know what it means. farewell.**

** - Bakukirby27**

**DISCLAIMER:  
i do not, nor will ever own the amazing world of gumball.  
i do not, nor am affiliated with the members of green day.**

**Song's used : Song of the century  
All from the 21'st century breakdown album**


End file.
